Rishton ki ajab kahaani
by Abhi's Ira
Summary: I'm just the publisher of the story. Story is plotted and written by Nikita Chaturvedi.
1. Akelapan

**hello everyone, this story is not written by me. I'm just a publisher and no credit goes to me. This story is plotted and written by Nikita di (Nikita Chaturvedi) and all the credit goes to her.**

* * *

(set after giraafter series and during hurting dareya track)

A man was looking towards a photo and was crying silently...his tears was flowing non stop...he hugged the photo and said-

Man-aap kyun chali gayi maa mujhe chod ke?...aap ko nhi jana chahiye tha na...maa...duniya me sirf khoon ka rishta hi apna hota hain...dil k rishte to bas...Daya mujhse itna rooth gaya hain ki baat tak karna nhi chahta...kis ke liye?us Shreya k liye?...jisne mujhe bhare cafe mein arrest kiya tha...chi!...kitna ghatiya mindset hain uski...use laga maine...aaj Daya ne saabit kiya k woh mera apna nahin hain...koi apna nahin hain yahan mera...na hi acp sir...na hi Tarika...apna hota to sath dete na maa?...aur Salunkhe sir...chi!...

He burst out in crying remembering the terms he used for him...he was feeling so lonely...suddenly his mobile beeped...Abhijeet accepted the call,wiped his tears and said-

Abhijeet-hello sab ready hain?

The caller-...

Abhijeet-thik hain...aaj to sab ka faisla hoke rahega...

The caller-...

Abhijeet-chinta mat karo...kuch ulta sidha nahin karunga...kuch kaam hain...sirf us ke hi jaunga...bye...

Abhijeet cut the call and got ready for bureau...

forensic lab...

Daya,Shreya and Purvi entered...both the doctors were busy with a deadbody...seeing lunkhe said-

lunkhe-are daya kya hua bhai?...kal tumhara Abhijeet k sath jhagra ho gya kya?...yeh kya sun rha hu?...hain kahan woh?...

Daya(burst out in anger)-main Abhijeet ka pata ka theka nahin le rakha hu...mujhe kya pata kahan hain woh?...woh jo v kare mjhe us se koi lena dena nhi hain...he is a traitor!...mera us k sath koi rishta nahin hain...to please aap mujhse us traitor k...

Tarika(shouted in anger)-bas daya bohot ho gya...bar bar Abhi ko traitor bolna band karo tum...us ne tumhare sath vishwasghat nahin kiya hain...

Daya(angrily)-achcha mujhse mera pyar chinna vishwasghat nahin tha?...us ki wajah se hi main apna pyar nahin pa saka...

Shreya(angrily)-aur nahin to kya?...Daya sir sahi hi to keh rahe hain...unhi ki wajah se main aur daya sir ek nahin ho paye...

Tarika(with hatred and anger)-jab do bade baat kar te hain,choto ko us mein nahin ghusna chahiye shreya...ek kal ki aayi hui ladki...aukat hi kya hain tumhari haan?...jo tum abhijeet k bare mein bol rhi ho?...ek mamooli sa junior do senior ke bich nahin bolte...itna rule pata nhi hain tumhe?...

Daya(angrily)-shreya ko pura haq hain bolne ki...woh mera pyar hain...

Shreya(angrily)-haan...

Daya(angrily)-us haq se bolegi woh...

Tarika burst out in laughter...all were shocked...she said in laugh-

Tarika-kya kaha tumne daya?...pyar haan?...haq?...daya haq banta hain rishton mein...samaj k najro mein tum dono ka kya rishta hain?...jataya hain kabhi?...us k liye v teesra chahiye tumhe?...

Daya(angrily)-to tumhara kya rishta hain abhijeet se jo tum us k liye lad rhi ho?

Tarika(with tears)-he has always proposed me indirectly...kam se kam mujhe bataya hain ki us k dil mein kuch hain mere liye...ek ladki k liye yeh kafi hain...shayad humlogo ki shadi chauki hoti till now...but we have waited...

Daya-for whom?

Tarika-for you...abhijeet aur tum sath mein shadi karnewale the na...to hume rukna pada tumhare liye...

Shreya-to tumlogo ne kuch ehsun kiya hain kya?...agar woh letter mujh tak pahochti...to tumlog v shadi kar sakte the...(looking at daya)humare sath...

Tarika(smirked)-aur tumhare parents maan jate...haina?...

Shreya(angrily)-of course...parents to bachcho ki khushiyan hi chahte hain...

Tarika(smirked)-jis maa ko beti ki shadi tor deni ki news se heart attack aata hain...I don't expect anything from them...agar letter padh v leti to shadi to tumhe siddharth se hi karna padta na...

Daya and Shreya lowered their heads...someone heard everything from outside and angrily went away.. **  
**


	2. dil ki baat

Abhijeet entered bureau in calm and measured steps...all looked at him with hesitant and pityful eyes...Abhijeet noticed it and turned away his angry red eyes...  
Acp came out from his cabin and seeing abhijeet angrily said-  
Acp- yeh koi waqt hain abhijeet bureau aane ki?gyarah bajne ko hain...jab ki reporting time sadhe nau baje tha...samajhte kya ho tum aapne aap ko?jab jo man mein aaye karte rahoge?...  
Abhijeet(calmly)-sorry sir...ainda nhi hoga aisa?...kabhi nahin...  
Acp(convinced)-it's ok...  
He turns to go to his cabin...when Abhijeet calls him from behind in a firm,confident tone-  
Abhijeet-kyunki aaj k baad main yahan aaunga hi nhi!  
A lightning crashed in the bureau hall...all were just speechless...Freddy was first to speak-  
Freddy(in broken tone)-yeh aap kya keh rhe h sir?aap k...  
Abhijeet raised his hand to stop him...he said while grinding his teeth in anger and hatred-  
Abhijeet-freddy do seniors k bich juniors ko nhi bolna chahye...tum jao jake forensic doctors aur wahan majood cops ko leke aao plz...  
Freddy went out with the hope that daya and tarika could change the decision of abhijeet...  
Abhijeet turns to acp and handed an envelope to him...  
Acp(still in shock)-k...kya h yeh abhijeet?  
Abhijeet(smirked)-mera resignation h sir...  
Pankaj(suppressing his tears)-par kyun sir?  
At that moment rest entered the bureau...  
Shreya(angrily)-phir se shuru hogya inka naatak...  
Abhijeet-for your kind information shreya,naatak main nhi karta balki tum karti ho...  
Daya(angrily)-abhijeet!...jaban sambhal k baate karo...  
Abhijeet(sarastically)-wah daya wah!...aaj to bada jaban chal rha hain tumhara...us subah kyun nhi chala yeh?...aaj tum is do kauri ki ladki k liye mujhse ladh rhe ho?...mujhse?...kuch mahino ki rishta k liye 17 saal k rishta ka aapman kar rhe ho?...is nautanki ki ladki k liye...  
Daya raised his hand to slap him but abhijeet held his hand,twisted it behind him and roared in an angry tone-  
Abhijeet(in anger)-don't dare to touch me  
Daya(angrily)-abhijeet hath chodo mera...  
Abhijeet(with tease)-maine to sirf hath padka hi hain,hathkadi v nhi bandha...  
Daya(astronished)-hathkadi!...kya keh rhe ho tum?  
Abhijeet(with tease)-kyun wahin jo tumhare mehbooba ne mujhe bandhi thi bhare cafe mein...  
Daya looked shreya with shock...abhijeet left him and went to shreya and said in anger with tease-  
Abhijeet-kyun shreya apni aashiq ko nhi bataya tum?...  
Shreya(in teary tone)-aap ek ladki k dil ko kabhi samajh nhi payenge sir...kabhi nhi samjhenge ek ladki pe kya bitta hain jab uske sab kuch,uski duniya,uski pyar par koi aanch aata hain tab...  
Abhijeet-to jis pe shaq hua use ja ke bhare cafe se arrest kar laun...chahe woh kitna v senior kyun na ho...haina?  
Daya(in disbeleif)-shreya kya yeh sach hain?  
Shreya only nodded...Abhijeet continued in angry tone-  
Abhijeet-daya ko bachane ke liye maine v bohot bar apni jaan khatre mein dali hain...to kya tarika ne kabhi aisa kiya daya k sath?  
Shreya-nahin sir...actually main...  
Abhijeet-you know what, shreya tum jaisi nautankibaaz ladki maine aaj tak nhi dekha...tum humesha yahin jatana chahte ho ki tum jaise dukhi duniya mein koi nahin hain...sab k life m problems h...par koi aisa nahin karta... maine suna tumne lab me jo kaha...tumhare parents tumhari khushi nhi chahte...warna us din tumhare dad mujhe tumhe daya k letter dene se rokte nhi...  
Daya(shocked like hell)-kya?(in Chitra style,my fav)  
Abhijeet-ji haan,aapke sasur se jake pucho un k karnama...pata chal jayega...

Now what will daya do after knowing the truth?...will abhijeet leave cid?  
R and r  
Thanx who review last chapter


End file.
